


Razor Edge

by 10moonymhrivertam



Series: The Once and Future...Spy?! [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, HERE BEGINS THE SHIP-Y BITS, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Moneypenny's stilettos, i wrote this with encouragement from the 00Q weekly chat, the shipping was going to happen eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: But when Bond had been trying to get on Q’s good side after wrecking all his equipment on the last mission, he’d teased Q with promises that even off honeypot missions, he didn’t mind a tumble with a man - that he enjoyed a bit of stubble burn. And Q -Merlin- had been so very aware that he couldn’t be executed if he wanted to pursue something this time around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big, BIG thanks to opalescentgold, who provided the springboard that got me writing this little ficlet and provided the finishing line.
> 
> Thanks to all who attend the 00Qers Weekly Chat and are all so great at encouraging me~

Q sat on the roof, a cigarette clutched loosely between his fingers. He didn’t really care for smoking - too much class division inherent in what you smoked, how you smoked, why you smoked - but the patterns he could make with the smoke were fascinating, and while he still wasn’t sure if he could be _killed_ , he knew he couldn’t _die_ , and after so many years, he’d eliminated cancer as a concern.

“Q?” Q’s fingers spasmed around the cigarette - more anger and jealousy than surprise. He stubbed it out against the low wall of the roof and let it fall to the ground far below.

“Moneypenny.”

“What, no nickname today?” Eve glided over to him. Q’s fist clenched. It had taken him a while to pay attention and to listen to what his magic was telling him. Q had always thought she walked like a queen. His magic had pointed out that it was that she _still_ walked like a queen. Guinevere, too, had been reincarnated. The fight drained out of Q as he remembered what he’d seen that had upset him so.

Moneypenny and Bond, flirting over Moneypenny’s desk. He shouldn’t be so furious, he knew. It only made sense. But when Bond had been trying to get on Q’s good side after wrecking all his equipment on the last mission, he’d teased Q with promises that even off honeypot missions, he didn’t mind a tumble with a man - that he enjoyed a bit of stubble burn. And Q - _Merlin_ \- had been so very aware that he couldn’t be executed if he wanted to pursue something this time around. They were on even footing, class-wise, and he could be open for the first time in his long, long life.

But he had forgotten one key element. If Arthur had never loved him, how could he expect any sentiment from Bond?

“Q?” Q jumped and looked up to find Moneypenny had drawn in closer, though she was intelligent enough not to try and touch him. “Come on, what did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything.” It was a weak denial and he knew it. Moneypenny gazed at him long enough to make his skin crawl. She had always been perceptive and sometimes he hated it.

“...You know it doesn’t mean anything, right?”

“What doesn’t mean anything?”

“What we were saying. He’s not for me. Q, I’ve got a boyfriend. Not even 007, top sex god of MI6, is going to pull me away from him.”

Q eyed her suspiciously.

“Besides,” Eve continued, “There’s this friend I’ve got.” Her smile started small and spread in a slow, mischievous manner. “Who has his eye on 007. Who brings Bond his favorite foods. Who indulges his hobby for collecting medieval weaponry.” A blush rose to Q’s cheeks. “And you know what? I think this friend of mine and James....they’d be very, very cute together.”

“Even if your friend is trying much too hard for a man who’s never going to notice him?” Q volleyed.

“Oh, he’ll notice you,” Eve promised. “He’ll notice you if I have to threaten him with my stilettos.” Her smile flashed with the same razor edge as the infamous shoes, and Q slowly let himself smile.


End file.
